


Hold the Real Pain and Pour the Champagne

by mearcats



Series: The Most Wonderful Time [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Jealousy, Mild Language, Sexual Content, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5590288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mearcats/pseuds/mearcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say whoever you kiss as the ball drops on New Year's will be the one by your side throughout the year. What if you miss the count-down and your chance at what you want? Killian and Emma battle jealousy and miscommunication.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold the Real Pain and Pour the Champagne

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt on Tumblr: “we’re strictly ‘platonic’ but we’re snowed in omg we’re gonna have to repopulate the earth”. 
> 
> Unbeta'ed, so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Takes place a week after Tropical Jungle Juice Is a Really Bad Idea and a year before Marshmallows vs. Cinnamon. This turned both angstier and smuttier than I initially planned. I'm sorry?

_ December 31, 2010 _

“Why does Dave think we hate each other?” Killian peered over the edge of his coffee mug, looking puzzled. 

Emma laughed. She took a moment to respond, using the time to put away the remaining ingredients from the dinner they’d made together. “Sometimes I think David is the most oblivious man on the face of the planet. It’s not like I haven’t mentioned that we hang out. Maybe if he doesn’t see it, it doesn’t happen? Honestly, I think he may think there’s something more going on. And he’d choose to ignore that instead of saying something, I’m pretty sure.”

Killian nodded thoughtfully. “Ah yes, they dynamic duo of obliviousness and denial.” A sudden look of panic crept over his face. “Not that there’s anything to deny.”

“Right.” Emma blushed deeply and turned away from him.  _ Not like I just realized last week that I have a giant crush on him. That he doesn’t reciprocate _ , she thought glumly. Making an effort to steer conversation back to neutral ground, she chattered (no false smiles involved, absolutely not). “Are you excited about the New Year’s party tonight?”

He brightened. “Indeed I am. And you, Swan?” He raised a roguish eyebrow. “Anyone you’re hoping will kiss you as the new year dawns?” The damned eyebrow  _ waggled _ . 

“Ha. Not likely. Let’s see, no boyfriend since Jeff and I quit seeing each other, and…”

“And Ruby is dating Mulan now.”

“I know! They’re so cute. It was unexpected, I guess, but I’m glad she’s over Victor.”

“He moved to Seattle, didn’t he?”

“Yeah, I heard he’s working for a morgue there now. Creeper. Also, he looks super pale on Instagram. Do you think that’s just a northwest thing?”

Killian considered this. “Maybe. Though bleaching his hair is a bit beyond the pale.”

Emma huffed a laugh. “That was a shitty pun, even for you.” 

He smiled winningly at her. “Shitty puns are my specialty.” 

Sipping her own coffee, she walked over to one of the living room’s window and peered out. “Oh, no. Killian, come look at this.”

He dutifully followed, standing behind her to peek over her shoulder. His mouth fell open when his eyes fell upon the absolutely  _ insane _ blizzard outside.

\---

“How did we not realize we were about to have the blizzard of the century?” Two hours later, Emma bemoaned their fate while they sat on the couch, the television on low in the background. 

“Magic? Well, we’re definitely not going to make it to the party,” Killian sighed. His sedan was capable, but there was no way it could make any sort of trek in this weather. And taking the Bug was unconscionable. 

“Are you okay with that? You seem really into a New Year’s party…”

“Swan, I’m absolutely fine with being snowed in with you.” He accompanied his words with a lascivious wink and a flick of his tongue over his lips. 

She rolled her eyes. “If that’s the case, mister, why the urge to escape to the party?” The look on her face was teasing and curious — and maybe a bit jealous? 

_ No, wishful thinking, you idiot, _ Killian thought to himself.  _ I NEED to get out of here before I do something stupid, like kissing Emma. Hmm, New Year’s… _

Shaking his head, he finally spoke aloud. “Well, Ruby mentioned setting me up with Elsa’s sister and the idea is not unappealing.”

“You and Anna?!” Emma looked shocked. 

“Lass, I’m going to be blunt. It feels like I haven’t gotten laid in thirty years.”

“Jones, you’re 31. That’s absurd. Besides, what about Ariel?” 

“Ha bloody ha. Maybe something would have happened had our third date not been when we went on that absurd double date with you and Eric.” Emma laughed. It was only fair, given the ridiculousness of the story. Mary Margaret had gone on one of her matchmaking binges and set Emma up with Eric, the owner of one of the fisheries in town. Not wanting to be stuck at some restaurant making awkward conversation with a relative stranger, she had begged Killian to make it a double date. He’d been on a couple dates with the lovely redhead, Ariel, and thus had agreed readily enough. Of course, once they’d met up at the restaurant, sparks had flown instantly...between Eric and Ariel. He and Emma had looked on helplessly as their dates hit it off and left together. 

Damn him for trying to make Emma jealous, for trying to forget her by dating another woman. A bloody failure is what he was, at least at trying to drive her from his mind. He’d been intrigued by her as soon as they’d met (drunk as he was), and he’d fallen completely in love with her over the year they’d been friends. 

He was doomed. 

\---

“I seriously can’t believe it’s been that long since you’ve had sex. I mean, you’re insanely hot.” Emma motioned her hand over all of him. Then a look of horror stole over her face as she realized what she’d admitted. 

_ Jesus Christ, I’m a disaster, _ she thought despondently. 

Killian, on the other hand, looked positively chuffed. “Insanely hot, eh? Does this mean my Swan finds me attractive?”

Emma tried to crush the butterflies fluttering in her stomach. That stupid smile did things to her. “Oh, hush. You know you’re hot.”

Still grinning, he replied, “Not hot enough to have gotten any action since Ruby, alas.”

“But you all broke up over a year ago!” Relief. 

“Ah. Yes, well, we might have hooked up after she and the good Dr. Whale ended things in May.”

“Really?! She never said anything to me.” That totally wasn’t jealousy and despair warring in the pit of her stomach.  _ Liar, _ her brain traitorously supplied. 

Killian looked a little awkward now. “Truth be told, I believe she only turned to me because she was grieving.” A smirk crept over his face. “And you were unavailable.”

“Pig.”

“Oink oink, love.”

Emma poured more champagne into their flutes that sat on the braided rope coasters Killian had given her as a random gift a few months earlier. Settling further into the couch with her drink, she composed herself, determined to regain control of this laughable conversation. “Well, Jones, you’re stuck with me instead of with Anna or Ruby.”

He gave her a searching look (though she couldn’t figure out for the life of her what he’d be looking for). “That’s hardly a trial. Besides, I doubt Mulan would welcome my intrusion on what is apparently a lovely new relationship.”

She snorted. “No, I highly doubt it. And I’m just as stuck here with you. At least we have bubbly!”  _ Oh god, make my rambling stop. _

When she looked up at him where he was sitting less than a foot from her, she found only sincerity on his face. “Emma, love, there’s no one I’d rather be with. This evening, or in general.”

Her breath hitched. “Killian…”

“Besides, love, you did inform me you find me attractive. Maybe I won’t be kiss-free when the ball drops, after all.” The bastard smirked teasingly at her and slid his arm around her shoulders, clearly expecting her to brush him off with a jest or groan. 

Instead, she leaned in further and gave him a small smile. “Maybe you won’t.” Taking in his gobsmacked expression, she felt a rush of triumph, glee, and  _ lust _ . So much lust. Her eyes darted down to his lips. She saw him swallow.

“It’s not midnight yet.”

“No, it’s not.”

“My, we’ve grown eloquent, have we not, la-” His murmured words were abruptly cut off as Emma pressed her lips to his, hard. He sat still in shock for a fraction of a second before pulling her closer, tangling his hand in her hair and returning her kiss with enthusiasm. 

After a moment she pulled back, breathing heavily. Killian’s eyes darkened as he took in her swollen lips, and he pulled her onto his lap. She sighed happily and raised her hand to caress his jaw before leaning back into him to press her forehead against his. He kissed her again, gently at first. She lightly dragged her nails down his neck. He growled her name and then deepened their kiss as he untangled his hand from her golden locks to run it over her waist. 

They broke apart, their chests heaving. From her position on Killian’s lap, Emma could feel his rather prominent arousal through his jeans. She pressed her hips into his, hoping to convey the passion she couldn't contain. He moaned in pleasure and trailed his lips down her neck.

“Killian?”

Distracted by the kisses he was dropping onto her clavicle, his answer was barely more than a whisper. “Yes?”

“Bedroom?”

In lieu of answering, he crashed his lips to hers and allowed his tongue to tangle with hers. Securing her ankles around his waist, he used one arm to support her weight and the other to push them up from the couch. 

As they approached her bedroom door, he stumbled, pressing her into the wall. “Emma, are you sure?”

“Yes.”

\---

Emma awoke with a start the next morning. It was so strangely warm…

_ Oh. _

Killian lay beside her, one arm over her naked waist. She ran her eyes over his unclothed form and tried to swallow down the panic rising in her. 

_ Shit. _ He had been his usual teasing if flirtatious self, and then she’d gone and kissed him. He’d reciprocated, but he’d as much as admitted that he hadn’t gotten any action in a long time. And she’d practically jumped him. 

Her panic was quelled by the sound that had roused her from sleep. A loud knocking was coming from her front door. 

“Shit!” Emma leapt out of her bed, searching for a pair of sweatpants she could throw on. Finding only her several-times-too-large plaid shirt, she pulled it over her head.

“Emma?” Killian’s voice was hoarse with sleep as he sat up, tugging the sheet around his waist.

She looked at him, conflicted. “Someone’s at the door.”

“We need to talk.”

“Killian...relax, we don’t need to talk. I get it. It was a one-time thing.” She all but ran to her bedroom door, trying to choke down tears. She missed the absolutely  _ wrecked  _ look on his face.

“Swan-” His words were cut off by the door slamming shut behind her. He cursed and pulled on the sweatpants he’d left there the previous week. Heading into the en suite bathroom, he attempted to calm himself while he listened to Emma and her visitor. 

\---

It was David, of all people.

_ Dave. Shit. _ His best friend and the brother of his other best friend. The one he’d just slept with.  God, but Emma had been glorious last night, moving above him, her hair cascading over her shoulders as she bounced rhythmically on his cock. 

_ Not hardly the time for that, _ he reprimanded himself as he splashed cold water on his face. Not while Emma seemingly labored under the perplexing misapprehension that their encounter had been casual for him. But first they had to deal with David.

He heard the low murmur of conversation, and then he emerged from the bathroom to confront the two most important people in his life. 

“Killian, what the hell, man?” He darted his eyes over to Emma at her brother’s words, panicking that she might have told him about their evening. Emma shook her head slightly. David prattled on, “Seriously, dude, did you come over to bother my sister and get stuck here?”

Relief swept over him. “Aye, mate, that’s the gist of it. I was going to give your lovely sister a ride-” Emma’s face reddened and his own ears turned pink, so he quickly continued “-to last night’s party. But we were halted by the storm, and the lady Swan offered her couch.”

David laughed and clapped him on the back. “Take it easy, Jones. Besides, I’m here to rescue you. I just needed to check on my baby sister and make sure she has everything she needs after the storm.”

Emma rolled her eyes. “Your sister  _ who is standing right _ here has everything she needs. Just take Jones off my hands.” She manages to only look mildly embarrassed at her choice of words. 

“Just let me grab my jacket and I’ll be out of your hair,” he manages to eke out with a minimal amount of bitterness. Shoving his arms into his leather jacket, he raked his hands through his ruffled mane. He sighed. Apparently their conversation would have to wait for another time. 

Killian tried to catch Emma’s eyes as he walked to the door, but she was determinedly looking anywhere but at him. Smiling stiffly, he bid her farewell as she and David hugged.

Climbing into the passenger seat of Dave’s truck, he glanced up at her window. She was staring at him brokenly, clutching the pendant around her neck. Finding him looking back at her pleadingly, Emma quickly turned away and closed the curtain. 

He was definitely doomed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't kill me. I'll update the series _so_ soon with the one where they get together for realsies.


End file.
